


Sounding the Depths  曲径通幽

by racifer



Category: House M.D.
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Sounding
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/racifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson为House的实验精神而献身。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounding the Depths  曲径通幽

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sounding the Depths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/898597) by [fourleggedfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourleggedfish/pseuds/fourleggedfish). 



> Warning：尿道play，偷盗医疗设备，诡异的双关语，提及Wilson的领带的正♂确用法。两厢情愿的纯肉。请勿在家尝试以下这些玩法，除非你清楚该怎么做。错误的尿道play会导致身体的严重损伤，并且，设备消毒不当会引发烦人的感染。不要因为我的文章去玩这些sm游戏，我从没在任何人身上试过这样做，所以我也不知道自己在瞎说啥。

“我还是不敢相信我被你说动了。”

“如果这能起作用的话，我会经常使用它作为医疗手段的。”

Wilson挑起一边眉毛，盯着House滑稽的坦率面容——滑稽的，鉴于他现在的姿势：House靠在床头的枕头上，光着下半身，只穿着一双白色短袜，炭灰色的衣扣解开，大敞着挂在两边，浅灰色的短衬衫被Wilson推高到了House的肚脐上方，为了不遮蔽视线。Wilson盘坐在House的两腿之间，House的大腿分开挂在他的两边膝盖上，双腿松松环在Wilson的腰间，脚踝压在Wilson屁股后面的床垫子上。

“说真的，”House带着他可怜巴巴的表情催促道，“尿道狭窄必然是我这些年……那什么的药物副作用。扩张是唯一可行的治疗方法——”

“你完全是在帮倒忙。”

House狡黠一笑，双手交叉搁在脑后，好整以暇地看着Wilson会不会犯错。如果不考虑House的屁股一直小幅度地左摇右摆，努力用他暴露的、半硬的生殖器吸引注意力的话，他是不会犯错的。House的胳膊和躯干上恰到好处地隆起的肌肉也只是更让他有炫耀的资本而已。“可怜的Jimmy。扮医生的游戏不是你的菜，哈？”

Wilson紧紧抿了下嘴唇，眼神落在了那套准备用到的工具上。“显然不是。”

“别想骗我。那些护士们……”House故作沉思状顿了一下，然后才又说道：“还有病人们，可都提过……还有病人的家属啊，新来的住院医啊，还有——”

Wilson双手按在他腿上，手里还攥着没撕开的包装。“House，你是想气尿我（piss me off）吗？”

他的选词让House忍笑忍得辛苦，嘴角抽动着弯成打趣的弧度。

Wilson用手里的那根无菌密封的Dittel探条指着House的鼻子低吼道：“不许说话。”

“但是Wilson，”House一脸无辜状，“你让我很难忍得住嘛。”

“这么说吧，既然我接受了这个挑战，那你就不许拿这个找乐子，行不行？”

House做了个鬼脸，眼神四下乱瞟。显然，他没兴趣再纠缠这个了。Wilson一边费劲地撕扯着另一个塑料包装，一边用余光看着House抬手挠了挠肚子，然后House问道：“你觉得帕金森病有没有可能导致犯罪行为？”

Wilson等了好一会儿才看向House，估量着他的问题有多认真。然后他翻了个白眼。“又来了。House，忘了你的病例。约会规定第二条，记得吗？不许在我们进行性行为的时候做鉴别诊断。”

“有很好的论据能证明这能导致一定程度的反社会倾向，”House继续说道，完全没在意Wilson说了什么，“情感匮乏，缺少感情上的回应和互动。这与反社会行为和精神状态足够相近，可想而知——”

“道德是教养的产物，存留于人的心灵中，在帕金森症到那种程度的时候自然会显现。”Wilson丢下手里的探条，指着House说道，愠怒地发现自己又被拉进了假设讨论中。“随着年龄增长，道德会变成一种习惯。突发脑外伤能够改变性格，但要比帕金森病能够造成的损伤严重得多——即便如此，道德习惯也会阻止那种行为。你的病人是个想谋杀亲夫的狠心贱人，因为她 _一直_ 都是个狠心贱人，总有一天会试着去谋杀亲夫的。帕金森不能作为她的借口，也不是她行为的原因，在她的案件审理过程中这同样不能作为理论支持。现在闭嘴，老实坐着，让我做完这个。”

“Foreman觉得她是正当防卫，”House继续说道，再次无视了Wilson的怒火。“他主动提出要为那个狠心的婊子做专家证人。”

Wilson绝望地双手捂脸，手里还拿着包装袋，摇了摇头。“House……停止想那该死的病例。”

“为啥？这挺有意思的，你不觉得吗？”

Wilson从指缝间看了他一眼，然后放下了手，改为抓住House的膝盖。“是，这很有意思。你大概可以就此写篇论文……或者按你的一贯作风，抓一只你手底下的小鸭子来替笔，然后署上你的名。但我现在没有任何心思跟你争论心理防御的优缺点，鉴于我正在努力打起精神要往你的老二里插根不锈钢钢条。House，别动。”

House撅起了嘴，看向一边，用一种显然是在生闷气的姿势靠在枕头上不动了，不知道他是有意还是无意为之。“真扫兴。”

“你知道吗？原谅我有点紧张——”

“我知道你紧张！”House打断了他的话。他往上靠了靠，用更好的姿势面对Wilson。“该死的你觉得我为什么一直想让你分心？顺便提醒你一下，这事儿也不是什么好消遣，我 _也是_ 头一遭。所以把那玩意插进来，”他皱起了脸，有些不自在地挥了下手，说道，“要不，你知道。不是……算了。你知道我什么意思。”为了找补回一点自尊，他又嘟囔着加了一句，“混蛋。”

Wilson一下子泄了气。他低下头，咕哝道：“对不起。这，嗯……不管怎么说，感性点是好事。”

“你真的需要放松下来。”

Wilson偷瞄了他一眼，然后拿起探条，又开始毫无成效地撕扯起包装来。

House看着他，夸张地翻了个白眼，然后叹息道：“把那个给我。”Wilson把手里的那根无菌密封的探条递给了他，House抓过来，没好气地嘟囔道：“你真是没用。”

“是吗，House。那我让你自己干好了，等你把自己的尿道戳出个洞来的时候再嘲笑你。”

House瞪了他一眼，但是聪明地没有继续嘴炮下去。

一分钟之后，所有的必需品都已经拆开摆好，Wilson看着这一排用具，想着要不要找条毛巾来，或者找个不锈钢手术碗。眼前的全套工具让人感觉像是在做门诊手术，好像他们头顶还应该挂着无影灯，Wilson也该刷洗干净双手而且带上乳胶手套。

“你知不知道，”House打断了他强迫症一样的胡思乱想，“我曾经从一个人的老二里取出了一根Lincoln Log积木？”

Wilson好笑地看着他，眨了眨眼睛，丝毫没有动容，然后哼了一声。“哦。”

“我知道，”House露出了一个几不可见的得意笑容。“最糟的是，他来找我取出异物的时候还硬着呢。”

Wilson皱起了眉头，半是因为这根Lincoln Log的错误放置，半是因为可怜House要在诊断室里处理一个临近高潮的蠢货。“真恶心，”他撕开一张消毒片擦拭着House的阴茎顶端，“拜托别告诉我是这事儿让你得来的灵感。”

“嗯……不。”House放松地靠了回去，看到Wilson威胁地拿起探条，于是承认道：“我是那天不小心听到Chase提到的，这似乎是那些怪癖的家伙玩的BDSM其中一种。”House抬了抬一边眉毛，而Wilson干巴巴地看了他一眼。

“真迷人，House。”Wilson叹了口气，看着自己手里的物件。“我该事先向他问清楚前因后果的。你绝对是疯了。”

“嘿，我拿的可是我能找到的最细的一根。”

“你总可以自己买一根的，”Wilson指出道，一边往拇指上挤着润滑。“偷窃医疗器械来满足自己的性冒险主义真是下流做法。”

“手里拿着上个月从门诊顺手牵羊的医院专用润滑剂的人还好意思这么说。”

Wilson觉得自己脸上微微一红，他肯定没明显到能被看出来。“它已经被我们的某些轻率行为波及到了，把它留在那里就太不明智了。”他微微抬起头，有些不好意思地看了House一眼。

House朝他咧嘴一笑。“不知羞的小浪货。”

“怪癖的老混蛋。”

“嗯哼。”House活动了一下胳膊腿，手指摸着T恤衫的边沿处，指甲不自觉地戳弄着柔软的、毛绒绒的小腹。

Wilson花了一会儿时间来欣赏眼前美景——House极少有只是安稳坐着，允许Wilson满含情意地看着他，而且不用任何讽刺嘲弄破坏气氛的时候——然后他皱起了眉头。自从House提议这么做以来，Wilson大概说了一百次同样的话了，但他依旧说道：“我还是完全搞不懂你怎么可能会想这么干。”

House挑起一边眉毛，但什么都没说。这大概是他表达耐心的方式吧，生怕惹怒了Wilson然后叫停这个实验。再一次地。House花了好几个星期才说服他的。

“我是说，你原来也被插过管，”Wilson说道，用音调的变化代替指着House的手指动作。然后他稍稍思索了一下，突然一阵惊恐。“难道……House，你不会是那时候就——”

“放松，小清新。我从来没因为被插尿管而感觉兴奋过。而且以防你突然忘了你的医学训练，提醒你一句，插着尿管的时候勃起会让你疼得喊妈。”

Wilson松了口气，想到在House的腿梗塞了之后他帮House换过好几次尿管，那时候他可还是直的。或者说，嗯……比现在要直。或多或少的。Wilson暗自摇了摇头。无论如何——这不是重点。然后他想了想House的话，皱起了眉头。“这么说……你不是没试过，哈？”

House翻了个白眼跌坐回去。“哦，闭嘴吧。你早就知道我是个变态了。要不我怎么会对你湿乎乎的手摸着我老二的行为起反应呢？”

Wilson忍不住笑了起来，然后努力藏起那个笑容，专心于手上拿着的工具。的确，他早就知道House是个变态。但是在当时，无论House曾经可能有多少次违法地偷窥或者拿关于Wilson的下流小想法寻开心，他从来都没做过越界的举动，一次都没有。事实上，他表现得如此刻意，以至于Wilson在发现House真的毫不介意和男人发生关系的时候着实吃了一惊。虽然对于House来说，性与性别无关，只是性而已，而如果有任何享乐的机会，House才不会放弃。

“好吧，”Wilson说道，既是为了抽离自己的思绪，也是为了获得House的注意。他在床垫上挪了挪身子，拿着那根已经润滑好了的探条，又犹豫了一下。“呃……想让我停下的时候就告诉我，行吗？”

House点了点头，突然变得安静起来；Wilson真的能 _看到_ 他的嘴唇发干。

“嗯哼，”Wilson咕哝了一声，左手拿起探条：那是一根闪亮的、笔直的金属棒，大概有十四厘米长，直径两毫米，顶端圆钝，底部扁平微宽，防止器具进入太深的地方卡住。看起来挺可怕的。即使它进入尿道后，顶端会碰触到前列腺，Wilson也绝对不会以为 _这_ 会带来什么快感，绝对不会。

House睁大了眼睛，这沉默的期待只会让他心中更加不赞同，但House在等着，靠在床头的几个枕头上，双腿大张环在Wilson的腰间，Wilson完全想不出什么好理由收回前言。在这种情况下，他只得毫无原则地支持他的性伴侣做他想做的。他一只手握住House软垂的阴茎，另一只手拿着探条，碰触着House阴茎顶端的裂隙。

House咬着口腔内壁，全身一僵。Wilson连忙停下了动作，这长得吓人的探条因为涂上了一层润滑剂而闪着亮光。House屏住呼吸，Wilson绷紧到现在的神经实在坚持不住了。“嗯……House，你确定要这么干？”

犹豫了一下，House承认道：“这在x-tube上看着更吸引人。”

Wilson哼了一声。“是啊，好多都这样，我觉得。”倒不是说他曾经仔细看过；肿瘤学的中流砥柱、品德过硬的Wilson绝对不会这么干。打消这个念头。

House微微扭动了一下，大半是因为被从身体内部碰到了，Wilson想到。“好吧，你看，”House说道，“我们现在都在这儿，还有——”他指了指那根探条，“——那玩意，所以你还不如就做了算了。又不是说我们不是专业医学人士；这非常安全，而且你也保证它无菌了，所以……如果这感觉实在是糟透了，我们就停下，行不行？”

Wilson耸了耸肩表示同意，但还是很犹疑。

“好。”House略略点了下头，又靠了回去，故作淡定地说道：“那你手下稳着点。我可不年轻了。”

Wilson哼了一声。“哦，宝贝儿。你肯定知道该怎么对人甜言蜜语的。”

“嘿。‘干我’差不多就是我的保留曲目了。”

“我知道，”Wilson做了个鬼脸，“鉴于在我们刚开始决定睡在一起的时候这可是你的开场白。”

House显然没觉得有什么好笑。“尽管说我疯了好了，但是我似乎记得这达到了预期成效，以及别的什么。”

Wilson努力让自己看起来不动声色，但他知道自己脸红了，知道House也在想着他们第一次的景象。当时Wilson可能是有点……嗯。过分热情了，可能有人会这么形容。倒不是说House能好到哪儿去，但Wilson的持久可是出了名的，那天晚上这名声是彻底毁了。

发现House正在朝他得意地笑，Wilson重新集中精力对付手头的任务，看了他一眼。“停止让我分心。”

“你以前干过这个，是吧？”

注意到House声音中的担心，Wilson抬眼看着他。“作为医疗程序，是的。”

House又靠了回去，动了动身子好坐得稍微舒服点。“好。只是想确定一下。”

Wilson面无表情地补了一句：“当然了，那时候是在医学院，患者是具尸体。”

House张了张嘴，似乎是要说点什么恶毒的话，或者只是受了惊吓，然后浑身一抖，抓紧了身后的枕头，因为Wilson拿着探条抵着House的尿道口微微用力。“蠢货。”

“不好意思，”Wilson毫无诚意地说道。他看着探条的顶端沉入House的裂隙中，看着House咬住了嘴唇，然后无辜地加了一句，“你想说点什么吗？我可是忙着呢。”

正如他所料，House喘息着说道：“你真是太邪恶了。”

Wilson咧嘴一笑。“真惊讶你总是会忘。”然后他正色道：“疼吗？”

House看着Wilson的手，还有自己半硬的阴茎——可能只是因为被握住而产生的生理反应——Wilson的另一只手捏着探条底端，保持着让它只有顶端没入House的身体。他足够意味不明地飞快地眨了眨眼睛，然后吸了吸鼻子，明显在忍着不要抗拒异物的侵入。他抓住身边的枕头，然后回答道，“不。只是挺奇怪的。”

“嗯哼。”Wilson皱起了眉毛，似乎在考虑情况，然后慢慢地把那根探条往更深处推去，小心地不要用力过大。House的左腿抽动了一下，Wilson立刻抬起头来，看着他深深地吸了口气，然后紧紧抿住嘴唇，鼻翼翕动着。  
“House？”

“真的，真的很奇怪。”他只能这么说了。Wilson注意到了他声音中的紧张。

Wilson扯动一边嘴角做了个苦相，挑了挑眉毛。“我猜这比让你疼得尖叫要好点。”探条又向内滑入了一些，触到了尿道内的某一点，剩下的部分轻易地滑了进去。

在它滑到尽头之后，House的腹部瞬间绷紧了，修长的手指先是紧紧抓住枕头，然后是毯子，衬衫下摆，最后只是握紧了拳头撑在身体两侧的床垫上。“呼……还好。”

“那就好。”Wilson说道。他在脑内构想了一下House的腹股沟和骨盆底部的解剖结构，想象着探条圆钝前端的位置，压在S形尿道的第一弯曲处，和前列腺只有羊皮纸那么薄的一层组织分隔开来。“这是什么感觉？”

“……嗯啊……”

Wilson惊讶地抬头看着他。“你还好吗？”

“耶稣啊。”House的胸口不平稳地起起伏伏，似乎在挣扎着努力呼吸，然后他略带震惊地看向Wilson。

Wilson以几乎同样的神情看了回去。“我要把它抽出来吗？”

“嗯。”House撑着床向上挪了挪，Wilson的手也跟着他的动作挪动了一些。这轻微的活动让House全身一僵。他揉了揉脸，眼神飘向一旁，微微张开了嘴，唇下露出窄窄一排整齐洁白的牙齿。然后他立刻抿住了嘴唇，咬紧牙关，回给了Wilson一个古怪的表情，就好像他的白板突然被写满了晦涩难懂的天书，他的小鸭子们都变成了布偶。

更急切地，Wilson又问了一遍：“你要我把它抽出来吗？”

“不。”House慢慢坐了回去，撑着床垫的手放松了力道，又嘶了一声，因为Wilson的手也跟着他的动作在他的阴茎上又滑动了一次，带动了他体内的探条，让顶端滑落到更深的地方。“天杀的耶稣基督操他妈的圣母玛利亚。”

Wilson扬起一边眉毛。“这样啊……那就是，感觉还不错。”他用空闲的那只手指了指探条露出来的部分以示确认。

“是，”House喘息道。他的声音听起来似乎难以置信，而且被这个事实微微惊吓到了。他死盯着自己的阴茎，它挺得直直的，里面插着根笔直的金属棒，就像形状下流的木偶肢体一样。“是啊，感觉还不错。”

Wilson忍不住怀疑地问道：“真的么？”他微微眯起眼睛看着House的阴茎，惊讶地意识到它在插着根探条的情况下变得更硬了，就在他的注视之下，在他的手指间逐渐膨胀起来，一直充血到完全勃起的长度，明显又将那根探条吃进了一两寸。“你绝对是在开玩笑。”

一声撞击声让Wilson抬头向上看去，House的后脑勺撞上了床头板，睁大了眼睛看着天花板，微微张开了嘴，呼吸更加轻浅急促起来。他甚至没有反驳Wilson，只是从胸腔深处因为换气而不自觉地发出声响，模糊得几不可闻。

Wilson情不自禁地咧嘴笑了起来。“这是什么感觉？”

“我……感觉……说不清，”House舔了舔嘴唇，皱起眉头努力寻找词汇。“就像被人从里面撸管？哦……操他的，以后再问我。”

这一次，Wilson笑得更开心了，用指甲弹了弹探条的底端。

这振动让House全身一颤，猛地抽了口气，咬住嘴唇挤出了一声窒息般的声音。同时，他绷紧了大开在Wilson身体两侧的双腿，向上挺着腰胯，努力让自己的阴茎从外部摩擦着Wilson握住他的手指。等他终于坐回床上的时候，双腿也放松下来，不自觉地张得更开，微微颤动着，好像床是水做的一样。

“感觉有这么好，嗯？”

House又用力喘了一大口气，然后才点了点头，屏住呼吸好几秒，双眼低垂，嘴唇翕张着像是一条离了水的鱼。等到他终于呼出了这口气之后，才呻吟着说道：“哦，老天啊。”

Wilson轻轻握住House的阴茎，这让他又听到了一声粗哑的呻吟，于是他继续套弄了几下，House回应地动了动身子，深深地低着头，下巴都要碰到胸口了；即便在Wilson的注视之下，他的双眼也难以聚焦。Wilson的手每一次滑到House的阴茎顶端时，House就挺起腰追逐着他的手，腹肌紧绷，从耻骨向上播散开一阵震颤。每一次他们落下的时候，House的腿就张开得更大，双脚紧紧抵着Wilson的屁股，陷进了他身后柔软的床垫中。House的每个动作都带着一种不确定的颤抖，但却像每一个陷入情欲的人一样毫不迟疑。

“还想要？”Wilson问道。他空闲的那只手落在了探条的上方，House胡乱点了点头作为回应。Wilson继续套弄着House充血发红的阴茎，但动作却慢得像是折磨一样，他将探条微微抽出了几寸，耳边响起House应和般的喘息声，床垫在他难耐地挪动时发出吱呀的声响。

Wilson放开探条的时候，它很容易就沉到了原来的位置，House发出一声轻柔的鼻音。Wilson的手从外部爱抚着House的同时，也让他的阴茎在内部的金属棒周围收紧。House闭上了眼睛，五官都扭曲了，好像在忍受痛苦一样，但是Wilson听到了一声微弱的呻吟紧随其后。“ _哦！_ ”House的手推挤着床垫，手指在布料间毫无规律地收紧放松，嘴里嘟囔着无意义的单音节，随着Wilson握住他的手不停地挺动身子。

Wilson又一次捏住探条的末端向上微微提起，但这一次，他慢慢地拿着它上下推送起来，着迷地看着House每一次全身绷紧、然后弓起背从枕头上滑落一点点的样子。直到最后，他的屁股几乎完全挪到了Wilson的腿间，下身抵着Wilson的胯部，无力地微张着嘴，短而急促地喘息着，翻着眼睛看向天花板，手臂在一团凌乱的床上胡乱摸索着，双腿用力环住Wilson的腰。他的每一次喘息都带出微弱的不自觉的呜咽和不成词句的呻吟声，直到House咬到了自己的舌头——舌尖——才仰头倒在了枕头上，在渴望中无声地呻吟起来。

Wilson停下了他甜蜜的折磨，让探条重新滑落到原位，顶端抵住House的前列腺，让他猛地一颤。“……嗯啊啊啊……”他喘息着畏缩了一下，又向上挺起了腰臀，落下之后难耐地扭动着。每过几秒钟他的肌肉就规律地收缩一次，他的表情就在这不由自主的刺激之下扭曲一次。

只是处于好奇，Wilson问道：“House？还听得见我吗？”

House吞咽了一下，嘟囔了什么表示肯定，胸膛不平稳地起起伏伏，脸扭向一边埋进了枕头里。

Wilson微笑起来，依旧不敢相信这感觉能有看上去这么好，然后欣赏了一会儿眼前的景象，House太过激动甚至没有意识到Wilson在看着他。House修长的身躯在床上伸展开来，胸口一直在不稳地起落，后背拱起到几乎离开了床面。他的肩膀和锁骨上散落着明亮的汗珠，弯曲的脖颈在这个姿势下显得更长，露在外面的一侧脸颊染上了潮红。

Wilson一只手托着House的阴茎——探条的顶端比末端沉，如果任由它滑进去的话可能会导致尿道的轻微撕裂——另一只手从House的左膝盖向上抚摸到他的大腿根部，拇指轻柔地按进他双球后方的敏感地带。House挤出一声微弱的呻吟，更用力地拱起身子推进Wilson握着他阴茎的手中。House的双球已经肿胀上提，而当Wilson开始揉弄它们时，House先是全身一紧，然后就在身体深处产生的意料之外的快感中颤抖起来。

House尽力不让自己发出什么小噪音，但Wilson继续摩弄着House的睾丸，一边用指关节抵住他的会阴，显然这有点太过了。House猛地挣动了一下，震惊地叫了出来，在床上扭动着，床单在腋下堆成一团。他努力让自己停下来，但发现徒劳无功，只能忍受着神经系统的冲击，身子转向一边，在几乎能撕裂心脏的快感中抽泣着。每一个细小的动作，每一次他努力屏住呼吸，都会让他体内的探条变换一下位置，从内部摩擦着前列腺，带给他陌生的快感。

Wilson几乎无法移开视线，他看着House在他的手下翻腾，双腿用力钳住Wilson的身体以保持在原位。当House的屁股压向他的时候，Wilson情不自禁地兴奋地喘了口气，这不经意的摩擦让他意识到自己已经半勃了。他微微调整了一下自己的姿势，好让自己的耻骨抵在House情热的身体上，让House的动作也能同时满足他。House大概意识到了他在做什么，但他唯一能做的只是呻吟着什么支离破碎的词句，不时冒出Wilson的名字，夹杂着完全没听过的什么语言才具有的辅音。

Wilson抽回手，不再给他施加外来的刺激，把手按在了House的左边大腿上，力道刚好能让他安稳下来。有些惊奇地，Wilson问道：“你还能说话吗？”

House结结巴巴地说了起来——是真的口吃，不像Wilson之前偶尔会在床上听到的那种单音节的呢喃。House毫无成效地尝试正常地说话，完全是Wilson听不懂的无意义的词句。而且House一直不自觉地扭动，这只能让他感受到毫无规律也无法预料到的一次次快感冲击，让他难以抑制地从喉咙深处不停呻吟出声。

感觉没什么别的好做，Wilson说道：“我都能看到你的蛋蛋收紧了。”

“唔嗯……”像是在炫耀一样，House又收缩了一下盆底肌，他的睾丸颤动着向上提了提。

为了这个，Wilson又用指甲弹了一下探条的底端，House瞬间绷紧了身子，然后在Wilson连续不断的拨弄之下几乎完全陷入了歇斯底里的状态。Wilson用右手紧握着House硬挺的阴茎，保持它相对静止不动，掌根抵着阴茎基部，尽力阻止House向上挺身的动作，依旧不停地轻敲着探条露在外面的末端。显然，他阻止House动作的成效甚微，于是Wilson缩回了被压在House身下的腿，用两边膝盖压住House的大腿，努力用这种方式让他安定下来。这样好多了，但Wilson自己就没办法抵着House的屁股磨蹭了。他尽可能地靠近了一些，快速地摩擦了几下满足自己的需求，然后收紧了握住House的那只手，比之前更快更用力地套弄起来，让那根金属棒还插在原处，另一只手温柔地按揉着House的肚子，然后滑上了他的胸口。

House捉住Wilson的手，拉着它重新按在自己的小腹上，然后轻声呜咽起来。这大概是他在说不出话的时候最能表示请求的样子了，他恳求着释放，因为这感觉实在太好了，好到让快感变得近乎疼痛，让他的神经系统过载、以至于模糊了感觉之间的区别。他试图戳刺进Wilson的手中，但Wilson的腿牢牢地钉住了他，他只能用力拱起身子，肩膀都几乎抬离了床垫，头向后仰，让他的喉结和气管软骨的形状都显露了出来；他的小腹绷得死紧，然后又突然在肋骨之下凹陷进去。House发出一连串断断续续的呜咽声和哭叫声，就像一只癫痫了的蓝松鸦一样，用力抓紧Wilson的手放在胸口，力道之大就像要捏碎它一样，显然已经不太清楚自己在做什么了。

Wilson努力保持自己的呼吸平稳，然后停下了在House阴茎上的动作。“你要射了吗？”

House呼吸一窒，然后挣扎着强迫自己静止不动，减少快感的冲击。但他最终也还是不停颤抖着，像是一根断了的电线一样，他被过度刺激的身体经历着风暴一般的自发收缩。House的呼吸越发凌乱，猛地抽气之后却听不见呼气的声音，身体不由自主的一阵阵的痉挛让那根探条滑落得更深，更有力地压迫着他的前列腺。

“House？”Wilson提高了声音继续问道；House差不多已经达到了高潮的90%了。“我必须知道要不要把它取出来。你在插着探条的时候无法射精。”

House的后背弓了起来，四肢的每一根肌腱都拉紧了。“哈啊……求……嗯……求你……”

Wilson眨了眨眼睛，停下了动作。啊，很好。这真是火辣。他舔了舔嘴唇，忽然玩心大起。“你说什么，House？”

“嗯啊……求-求你……哦老天啊……求……”House全身猛地一颤，仰头发出了一声狂乱而尖锐的呻吟，像是耳鸣的时候听到的那种声响，他的表情一片空白，全然沉溺在了快感之中。

像House这样音域偏低的人能瞬间拔高一个八度，还真是惊人，Wilson本该就此收手的，但他没有。这种大好机会能有几次？“求，什么？”他咬住口腔内部的软肉以免自己露出邪恶的微笑。“求我 _什么_ ，House？”

House又呻吟一声——音色饱满，像是融化的巧克力一样低沉——显然快要抓狂了，但他绝不会说一句软话的。“Wils’n……嗯啊!”House努力向上挺着身子，试图把腿从Wilson的钳制下抽出来。等他明白自己难以做到之后，House用力闭紧眼睛，愤怒地哼了一声。“你……操-操他妈的……混-混蛋……嗯嗯……让我射……”

Wilson捏了捏House的阴茎，然后转动手腕挤捏着House的双球。“态度放好点，要不我就让你一直这样。”

House畏缩了一下，依旧握着Wilson的右手，他们交缠的手指压在他的胸口上。Wilson能感觉到它有力的跳动，就像那里有一台活塞发动机一样。House的呻吟声在他的胸腔中回荡着，嗡嗡作响。“别……这么……嗯，过分。”

“ _你_ 就很过分，”Wilson平静地回答道。他回想到，自己就曾经这样经历过几个小时。为了落实自己的观点，Wilson的手滑上House的阴茎顶端，看着他又一次剧烈地挣动起来，急促地喘息着，然后Wilson用拇指摩擦着他的阴茎系带，食指轻轻压住探条的末端。

House显然很喜欢这样，他倒进了身后的那堆乱糟糟的枕头里，腹肌颤动着绷紧，发出一串像是打嗝一样的声音，Wilson意识到House在试图阻止自己发出更难堪的声音。这没起什么作用，他挣扎扭动着，下嘴唇在他吸气的时候不住颤抖。Wilson没办法从House的抓握中抽出自己的右手，于是他带着House的手一起沿着他的锁骨划过，看着House的另一只手用力抓住一只枕头，扭绞着枕头内填充的内容物，显然只是需要让自己抓住什么东西。

在House又一次挺起身子的时候，他差一点就成功从Wilson的膝盖下逃出来了，于是Wilson把右手从House的手中抽了出来，调整了一下自己的位置，尽量压住他的大腿根部，同时避免将体重全部放在House的大腿上。他托起House的阴茎抵在自己的小腹上，摩擦着自己藏在卡其布下面的勃起，感到一阵舒适的热度传来。House拽着Wilson的衬衫把他拉向自己，想要活动一下身体的其他部分，但Wilson跪坐在House的大腿上，完全把他固定在了原位。

Wilson向前倾身，和House的阴茎相抵摩擦，House几乎啜泣了起来，嘟囔着没人能救他了之类的话。House身上难以置信的热度和他不自觉的扭动让Wilson的情绪更加高涨，他加快了动作，几乎能感觉到脉搏在血管深处撞击的声音，他的阴茎被束缚在沾染着麝香味的棉布中，坚硬地抵着House的勃起。

半分钟之后，House的呼吸声变了调，Wilson努力从自己的愉悦中挣扎出来。他相当了解这代表什么，即使他和House刚刚睡在一起一个月：轻浅急促的喘息突然变成了颤抖的深呼吸，House的整个胸腔都在不规律地颤动和扩张，肋骨在绷紧的平坦腹部之上凸现出来；他全身都在非自主地收紧颤抖着，双手摸索着陷进摸索到的Wilson的身体的任意一处。

House踩住床垫，在剧烈的痉挛中甚至把Wilson从床上抬起了几寸。Wilson的手指包绕着House的阴茎，让那根探条从尿道中滑落出来，把它拨到一边，然后压低身子，右手按在House的小腹上把他压回到床上，在他被瞬间袭来的高潮击中时尽力稳住他的身子。Wilson左手继续挤压着House的阴茎，House猛地睁大了眼睛，仰头直直地瞪着天花板，脖颈和肩膀上的肌腱在他的身体上浮现出流畅的线条。滚烫的精液打在Wilson的手指上，House无意识地拽着他的头发，让他不得不更加向前靠去。

47秒——Wilson真的数了。House整整过了47秒才停止了射精，即使在他高潮的时候，每一波快感也依旧像是要撕裂他一样，直到Wilson放开了他的阴茎重新跪坐回去之后，House还在不自主地颤抖着，双眼圆睁，瞳孔散大。浓烈的性的气味充斥在空气中，Wilson深深地呼吸着House特有的气息——麝香味，医院的气味，汗水的味道，以及似乎是Wilson想象出的什么味道，独属他一人的，像是这些气味的综合——他们的气味交织在一起，仿佛产生了化学反应一般，创造出了全然独特的感觉。

Wilson的手从House的肩头滑落，寻找到他还在轻颤的手指，然后握住了他的手。House起初甚至没有注意到；他射得太激烈了，牙齿都在打战，喘息得像一只吓坏了的兔宝宝。Wilson低头朝他咧嘴一笑，他几乎没占过House的上风，House的彻底失神让Wilson心中骄傲不已。他双手捏了捏House的手，House在恍惚中回握了一下Wilson，还没意识到这个动作显露出了他一直深藏着的喜爱之情。

过了好一会儿，House才终于从余韵之中清醒过来，笨拙地挣开他的手，生硬地说道他绝不会让Wilson拿他的手指头当玩具玩。Wilson只是给了他一个着迷的微笑，看着House舔了舔嘴唇，吞咽了一下，然后翻身移开了点地方，好让House能伸展一下酸痛的四肢。等到House坐起来的时候，他打量了Wilson一眼，目光落在了Wilson撑起的小帐篷上，然后，House没有抬头，只是抬眼对上了Wilson的目光。

一个恶意满满的微笑在House的脸上绽开，这本该让Wilson担心起来的，但他没有；他太过沉溺于自己的胜利了。“怎么，你想让我向你求饶什么的？那就来吧。”

一个半小时之后，彻底被榨干的Wilson下定决心，以后绝对不能在床上问什么修辞学的问题，尤其是自己还硬着、而House已经满足过了的时候。他同时决定要把自己的领带锁在没那么好拿到的地方，比如说自己车的后备箱里。或者是银行保险柜里。

~fin~


End file.
